Seduciéndote
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Un drabble sobre la mejor pareja. Sin duda, la mente es muy peligrosa… y jugar con la imaginación, lo es aún más... .SasuNaru.


**¤**** Sεducîéиđōтэ ¤**

Con dedicación para quienes me apoyaron en mis dos cortas historias de Naruto. _Gracias._

± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± »

Se hallaba recargado sobre una larga silla replegable junto a la piscina. Un intenso calor y unas increíbles ganas de cierto rubio.

Le miraba ignorarle, jugando en el agua entretenido con los demás chicos, quienes arrojaban un valón de un lado al otro de una red, cosa que a su parecer era estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo.

Pensaba con insistencia la manera de llamar su atención y en verdad no la encontraba, hasta que la oportunidad se dio.

Naruto se sentó en la silla junto a la del chico de pálida piel y negros cabellos, su mirada azul detenida en los chicos jugando aún en el agua, por un momento la desvió, quedando casi boquiabierto al notar como el Uchiha se ponía de pie dándole la espalda y quitándose la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba. Tragó saliva duramente cuando el chico se volvía a sentar y tomaba una botellita al parecer de protector solar.

La azul mirada se detuvo en el espeso y blanco líquido cayendo sobre la mano de Sasuke, la cual subió hasta la piel firme de su pecho, a la mente de Naruto llegaron varias imágenes nada sanas. La mano del pelinegro se paseó desde la parte más baja de su estómago hasta rozar _casi _intencionalmente cada pezón, delineaba cada músculo que se notaba en su formado pectoral. Subiendo con una paciencia casi desesperante para el rubio, quien escuchaba un ligero gemido por parte de Sasuke al realizar la acción sobre sí mismo, aunque talvez, bien podía ser su propia imaginación. _Pensó Naruto. _

Y ciertamente… no había sido así.

Los labios de Sasuke se entreabrieron respirando casi jadeante, echó su cabeza hacia atrás pasando su mano por todo el cuello lenta y sensualmente, un atrayente y casi hipnotizante movimiento de su parte.

Entreabrió sus ojos, su mirada era parte de todo ese show, su vista parecía distante, regalando una imagen mental de lo que posiblemente experimentaba el de ojos negros en su pensamiento, el rubio relamió sus labios de manera inconsciente tan solo de imaginar a ese chico bajo él.

La mirada, su movimiento y esa mano recorriendo la piel ajena, pareciendo disfrutar cada centímetro de ella. Todo, todo le estaba volviendo loco, sin embargo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Talvez retirarse y seguir jugando era una opción, más no _una_ que él quisiese.

Otra alternativa podría ser, cerrar sus ojos e intentar pensar en otras cosas. Bien, eso ayudaría. O al menos eso creyó.

Cerró sus ojos y se recostó sobre la silla, acomodando su cuerpo a modo de relajación, exhaló ruidosamente y pensó estar a salvo cuando…

— Mmhh. – el casi gemido de _alguien_ a su lado disfrutando de _algo, _le hizo apretar sus ya cerrados párpados. —Ahhhh… - un nuevo jadeo de goce llegó hasta su cerebro, el cual le trajo a su _hiperactiva _imaginación, un Sasuke bajo él, a quien embestía con fuerza, el cuerpo pálido bastante sudoroso y la cara llena de éxtasis. Podía casi saborear el placer de vivir tal escena.

— Naruto, Naruto… - clamaba la voz del Uchiha, logrando que apretara sus ojos para no venirse en ese momento. Naruto agitado, su respiración rápida y Sasuke bajo él entreabriendo los labios mientras clama su nombre en voz alta.

Sencillamente una maravilla. Una mano del otro sobre su hombro, apretándolo ante cada embestida, llevándoles a ambos un paso antes del orgasmo.

Se sentó de golpe y miró a Sasuke a su lado, quien tranquilo bebía una limonada con bastante hielo en el vaso, su mirada enfocada ahora en un libro. ¿De donde rayos sacó eso?. Pensó el rubio con molestia. ¿Acaso había sido tan solo su imaginación aquellos sonidos?

— Sasuke. – llamó dudoso.

— Que quieres… usuratonkashi. – contestó en su forma ya acostumbrada.

— Olvídalo. – agregó al escuchar el tono de voz del otro. – "Es imposible, quizá solo lo imaginé" – Declaró ya convencido y un tanto asustado pero no tanto como lo estaría segundos mas tarde.

Miró a su entrepierna y tenía un ya visible problema. Abrió sus ojos exagerado sin creerlo y tomó una toalla que se encontraba en una mesita junto a él, colocándola sin cuidado sobre su parte pélvica.

La mirada negra observó todo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios en tanto mordía la pajilla con que sorbía el dulce líquido dentro de su vaso.

_Sin duda, la mente es muy peligrosa… y jugar con la imaginación, lo es aún más…_

.Owari.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"La imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento."  
__**A**_l_**b**_e_**r**_t _**E**_i_**n**_s_**t**_e_**i**_n

± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± » ± »  
Eh aquí un drabble, o mejor dicho mi segundo intento de uno, así que se aceptan opiniones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc. . .  
No prometo nada pero, si veo apoyo en este también, haré otro drabble, donde nuestro seductor sea el rubio y Sasuke el seducido.

**Besos y abraxos. **


End file.
